The Ties that Bind
by bittie752
Summary: Emma Donovan hasn't been home to Eureka in over a year for reasons yet to be explained. But when she has big exciting news for her family, her past comes back to haunt her. In the form of Eureka newest Deputy. This is a next generation of Eurekans story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers. I can never stay away from Eureka for very long. This is not my usual Jo and Zane story though. After writing almost 200,000 words on my favorite ship I am moving on to the next generation. This story is set after the epilogue to Family Ties. So if you haven't read that one there are a few things that you should know **

**Jo and Zane are marrie****d** **with 5 kids the oldest of which was adopted. **

**Carter and Allison are married and have one child together.**

**Fargo and Holly are married with two kids.**

**At the end of the story I'll attach a family tree**

**Oh I still don't own Eureka but I do own the Legacy Generations characters.**

Her heels clicked as she crossed the rotunda. She smiled brightly at people she recognized, so glad to finally be home. Her pace quickened trying to reach her mother's office before she was caught by someone who would demand an explanation as to why she was here.

It had been over a year since she left Eureka, over a year since she had set foot in Global Dynamics. A year spent backpacking around the world, a year of self discovery. It's wasn't like she hadn't talked to her family since then. There had been phone calls, emails, holo-skyping, and even real letters. But her reason for her walkabout had still yet to be explained.

Her destination was within a few mere feet when a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Emma… Emma Donovan?" Crap she thought as she turned around slowly, plastering a smile on her face.

"Uncle Jack. It's good to see you." Emma stepped over to hug her surrogate uncle.

He gripped her tightly and she felt the love he poured into that hug. It made her happy and sad at the same time. "When did you get back? You parents didn't say that you'd be home. I want to know everything about your trip." He pulled back from the hug but still held onto her shoulders.

"Mom and Dad don't know I'm here yet. I was kinda hooping to surprise them. And I will tell you about all, well most of my travels. A girl has to have her secrets right?" Emma flashed him a grin.

"Fair enough. But make sure to stop by and see SARAH or you know how she'll get. Oh and Jena and Tommy are back in town and they would love to see you."

If he noticed her flinch at the name of his youngest son, Uncle Jack pretended to ignore it. "How about I meet everyone you can round up for lunch at Café Diem. I have been in Vinspresso withdraw for far too long… Now if you'll excuse me I have a couple people I would like to surprise."

"It's good to see you Em… I hope you'll be sticking around this time." Jack said as he let go of her.

"Can't make any promises to stay but I doubt it will be so long between visits." She turned before she could see the hurt in his eyes at the last statement. It hadn't been said to hurt him, it was simply the truth. Not all of her siblings or pseudo cousins had to stay in this small town, right?

Quickly making her way to the office door, she rang the chime before barging inside. "Hello?" Emma said as she peeked her head through the door. To her surprise both her mom and dad were inside the security office. "Surprise!"

"Emma? When did you get back?" Zane asked as he rushed to hug his eldest daughter. "Been spending too much time on the beach huh?" He asked noting her slightly darkened complexion.

"Got back today. Thought I would surprise you." Her dad let go of the hug and Emma fell into her mother's arms next.

"So good to see you." Jo said almost crushing her. "Don't stay away so long, next time. With the twins in college the house is so empty. After all those years of noise the silence is deafening. You are going to be staying at the house right?"

Biting back a laugh at Emma's unspoken plea for help, Zane helped peel his wife off her.

Jo looked saddened when Emma pulled away. "Wait how did you get past security to get in here?"

Laughing Emma answered "Really mom? I have more dirt on your security people then you do. And they are always more then willing to help me pull a fast one on you."

Jo opened her mouth to retort, slightly miffed that Emma had snuck past security at the most secure location on the planet. A facility that she was responsible for, that she was the head of security for. Emma was too much like her father for her own good at times.

"How long are you in town for baby girl?" He asked wrapping an arm around Jo's waist and cut her off from what he was sure to be a spectacular rant.

Emma rolled her eyes at the pet name apparently not noticing how her mom was about to melt down. "At least through the holidays. That's the great thing about being on a journey of self discovery... no job forcing you back to real life."

"Not like you haven't been working. I hear you're on the short list for the next Fields Medal for that last paper you wrote." Her dad's voice filled with pride and why not. A Fields Medal was the mathematical communities equivalent to a Nobel.

Emma shrugged. "You've always said an idle mind is the devils playground."

Jo snorted. "Too true."

"So where did you write that one a yurt in Uganda?" Zane asked.

"The idea filled my head as I climbed Kilimanjaro. I actually wrote it on ship sailing across the Indian Ocean though. I have so much to fill you guys in on. And of course I brought presents" Zane's trademark smile flashed across her face. "Are you guys free for lunch or do you have a hectic day planned?"

Flipping open his calendar on his PDA her dad shook his head. "I'm pretty free today. JoJo?"

Her mom's eyes flew across her own PDA. "I have to oversee a test in Section 5 this morning. But as long as Lucas doesn't decide to try and destroy the town again... I should be free by lunch."

"Good" Emma said. "I ran into Uncle Jack earlier and told him I'd meet him and anyone he could round up at Cafe Diem. So you may have to share me at lunch but for dinner you guys can have my full and undivided attention as you pester me with questions about the last year."

Zane moved away from Jo and wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder and said "Great, in the mean time I think that we can tour. Show you some of the more interesting projects we have going on."

Emma's eyes widened she was a sucker for GD experiments. "Sounds good, see you at lunch mom."

Jo smiled and waved the pair out of the room. "Have fun and stay out of trouble."

"We can start in Section Four..." Zane's voice trailed away as he led Emma out of the room, happiness at her return radiating off of him.

* * *

><p>This smell was never, ever going to go away Tommy Carter thought as he pulled his SUV up to the Sheriff's Office. Right now he needed a shower and a change of clothes before filling out the paperwork on this latest project gone wrong. Some people should never be allowed home labs.<p>

When he took the job as the second Deputy Sheriff in Eureka he honestly thought things weren't as bad as his dad always complained they were. And on most days the town was nice and quiet almost peaceful. Then there were days like today. Days when he was up to his neck in some stinky exploding whatever the hell that experiment was, these were the days when he knew his dad spoke the God's honest truth.

"What is that smell?" Jack Carter asked as Tommy walked through the doors. The Sheriff smiled at his newest Deputy.

"Trust me; you do not want to know." Tommy fought the urge to flick some of the brown goo dripping off his shirt on his dad. That would wipe that smirk off his face. "I'll file my report after I change."

"Well make that shower and change snappy. I have a surprise waiting at Café Diem for lunch." Jack said as a devilish grin crossed his face.

Heaving a sigh Tommy answered back "Dad I'm really not up for one of your surprises today. And any appetite I had was wiped away by this." He waved a hand at his soiled uniform.

Clapping his hands together Jack said "Then don't eat. But trust me you do not want to miss what's going to be at lunch today. So chop chop my boy." He pointed at the bathroom door.

"Fine," Tommy huffed on his way to the shower. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes." It took everything he had in him not to slam the door. Honestly he wasn't in the mood for whatever his dad had up his sleeve to try and cheer him up.

Ok so he hadn't been his normal up beat, fun loving self since he returned to Eureka eleven months ago. Maybe he hadn't really felt like himself in over a year. Not since… well not since the day she left. Tommy shook his head clear and rushed through his shower. Washing away the last vestiges of the smelly concoction before shutting off the spray and putting on his spare uniform. Whatever his dad had planned had better be good because right now he needed something to make his day better.

He gave himself a quick spritz of cologne to mask any remaining smell before he headed out the door and across the street. A small crowd had gathered in the dining room. The group was laughing at something the person in center had just said. Tommy couldn't make out the voice of the speaker but it sounded female. Apparently whomever sat in the middle was familiar to the closed community because no one had their guard up as they did when a stranger was in their midst.

A few patrons shifted and she came into view, almost exactly how he remembered her. Her olive skin maybe a shade darker. Probably due to sun exposure which had also allowed those light brown streaks to pepper her normally dark locks. Her light blue eyes dancing laughter, she looked much happier than he felt. His rib cage suddenly felt like it was collapsing and he couldn't force air into his lungs. He was about to turn and leave when his Aunt Jo grabbed his arm. She was smiling brightly at him, still having no idea of what transpired between her eldest daughter and himself.

"She got back this morning. Complete surprise. We missed her so much." She pulled him in towards the crowd. "I'm sure Emma will be excited to see you."

_Yeah right_ Tommy thought as Jo pulled further into the fray. _Time to face the music._

* * *

><p>Family Trees<p>

**The Donovan's**

Zane and Jo

Tanner (25) Olympic Swimmer/Mechanical Engineer Currently living in Eureka

Emma (23) PhDs in Mathematics and Statistics

Neil (22) Graduated West Point Currently in Army Intelligence/computer Analyst

Samantha (20) Fashion Designer- living in NYC

Erica (20) Working on PhD in Physics at MIT

**The Carter's**

Jack and Allison

Zoë m to Lucas Hinson

Asher (male) (20) Working on his PhD in Physics MIT

Janet (18) Attending NYU studying English Literacy rooming with Samantha Donovan

Kevin

Jenna (26) PhD in Biochemistry and Robotics

Tommy (24) Masters in Forensic Science

**The Marten-Fargo's**

Douglas and Holly

Grayston (21) Working on PhD in Aeronautics at MIT

Persephone (19) Finishing her Undergrad degree in computer sciences


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had known the moment that Tommy entered Café Diem. Hell the moment she saw him through the window her heart began to race making it rather hard to finish her tale. The year apart had done little to change his appearance, well except for the uniform. He was tall, over six feet with skin the same golden brown it had always been. His dark curly hair still kept in its short style. The only thing missing was his smile. That boyish grin of his that would light up his dark brown eyes and make her heart stop.

Instead he looked, well he looked sad. That surprised her. She'd known Tommy all her life and he was always the happy upbeat one in their little group. Guess he didn't bounce back as quickly as she thought he would.

The laughter around her faded a little and she was brought back to the reality around her. Vincent had now handed her a topped off cup of coffee. "Thank you Vincent, and this is for you." She picked up one of the boxes she had brought in with her. "Its pictures and chemical analysis on all the yummy things I ate on my journeys. And spices from all over the world, some pretty rare ones too."

"Thank you." Vincent wrapped his in one of his big bear hugs. "We are so glad you are back sweetie. Are you staying for good this time?"

Emma hated to disappoint any of her family, especially Vincent. "Honestly I haven't made up my mind yet. I have quite a few tempting offers right now." Her eyes darted to where Tommy, he was now talking quietly with her mom. "I mean Eureka will always be home…"

"Here sign this" Uncle Doug said as he pushed a data pad into her hand. Wow, she thought as she read the information. It detailed a generous salary, her own lab and requisition for housing and military security clearance. "I'm not signing this…I mean it's a generous offer but not really something I've earned yet. I don't trade on being a legacy Uncle Doug. You know that."

She handed the data pad back over but her dad intercepted. "Holy crap Fargo you sure do know how to bribe someone." Zane handed the pad over to Jo. She

Fargo shrugged. "its not a bribe and it's not because you're a legacy." He looked sincerely at her knowing how hard it was living up to a family name, good or bad. "You are one of the most brilliant up and coming mathematicians in the world. I mean a Fields Medal at you age? Global would be damn lucky to snag you."

Emma tossed him a grin. "I don't have a Fields Medal…yet. But I was serious when I said I had few things in the fire. And yes this offer…" She waved a hand at the data pad. "Will go to the top of the pile for consideration, promise."

Fargo pushed his glasses back up his nose. "That's all I ask." He gave her another hug. "I really am glad to see you. And the job offer is legit."

The next few minutes were filled with multiple people filing past her hugging her. Each excited that she was back and she was just as excited to see all of them again. It would be that much harder to leave again, if she chose not to return. Jenna had whispered that they needed to meet later privately, girl talk, you know.

One person had not approached her though. In fact he simply sat with his arms crossed trying not to look as if he wasn't staring at her. Fine, it's not like she wanted to have a conversation with him in public surrounded by their parents. Hell if they never spoke again she wasn't sure she'd mind. This was entirely his fault anyway. The last year hadn't been so bad. She was lying to herself and she knew it.

She had missed him. More than she had missed anyone in this town. Right now she simply wanted to run into his arms...

Mentally she sighed. Making sure her smile was still full intact and turned her attention back to her friends and family.

* * *

><p>Ok so when his dad had said there was a surprise waiting for him, this was not anywhere close to what he had imagined. Maybe another one of his mom's attempts to set him up with another 'nice girl'.<p>

In his dad's mind Emma's visit would of course be a welcome surprise. They had been best friends since before he could remember. And if he hadn't spent the past year trying to keep her off his mind this might have just been a good idea. His parents were great. They were just trying to snap him out of his funk and it had started to work. But now with her here... back to square one.

Instead of feeling better, he had to sit here watching as she ignored him. Watch her laugh. Watch her hug everyone in town and tell them how much she missed them. When all he wanted was to have her say those words to him and to tell her that… God, that he missed her too.

He barely heard anything anyone said. He hardly registered the way his dad and Jo were casting him covert looks and their quiet conversation. But he was lost in her smile, lost in her laugh. Damn the time apart had done nothing to change how he felt about her.

Suddenly his older brother Kevin rushed in. Kevin rushed over and pulled Emma off her feet and into a hug. When he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, Emma blushed

Anger began to boil in Tommy's veins and his breathing became rapid and shallow. Kevin was way too old for her and she was... his. The blood rushing through his ears he barely heard what Kevin said next.

"So good to see to you Em. Did you tell them yet?" He put her down and wrapped an arm around her waist. Emma had inherited her dad's height and even though Kevin was well over six foot tall, she was only a few inches shorter.

"I was waiting for you to get here before I filled them in." She wrapped an arm around his waist as well.

Tommy found himself on his feet about to step forward when someone grabbed his arm.

"It's not what you're thinking." Jenna hissed in his ear.

"And how do you know what I'm thinking." He whispered back.

His big sister shrugged. "Just trust me. It's not what you're thinking so sit down before you cause a scene. Well a bigger scene, in front of the parents." She pulled him back down onto the stool.

Emma didn't appear to have noticed the commotion and continued to make her announcement. "Well I told you guys I had a bunch of job offers and one of them is pretty big"

The knot in his chest loosened slightly. Ok so this was about a job. She wasn't dating his brother. That was really a stupid idea.

"So what's the job?" Some one asked.

Kevin was rocking on his heels with excitement.

"I was selected for NASA's deep space exploration crew." Excitement filled her as she spoke the words.

"Wow" Holly said. "That's a two year mission and a huge honor to be chosen. Congratulations."

All he heard was deep space and two years. How could she? Before anyone could stop him, Tommy crossed the room and grabbed Emma's arm. "We need to talk, Now" He pulled her free of Kevin's grasp and toward the door.

She wretched her arm trying to pull free. "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

"Going some place we can talk in private. Without prying eyes or ears." He inclined his head in the direction of their dads.

"Fine, but let go of me."

Tommy let go of her arm and moved his hand to the small of her back. Leading her back across the street to the Sheriff's Office.

Back inside Café Diem Jack, Allison, Zane and Jo watched the pair cross the street.

"Well I think we know which girl broke Tommy's heart." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. "Not what I was expecting."

"And I have a pretty good idea of what kept Emma out of Eureka." Jo added quietly

Behind them Jenna laughed "And you guys don't even know the half of it yet."


	3. Chapter 3

It was having a day like today that reminded Emma why she had spent a year apart from her family and friends. It hadn't even taken ten minutes in the same room together for months of carefully laid cover ups were ripped apart. Emma closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the tub remembering the 'talking' the pair had done in the Sheriff's Office.

_Her skin was on fire where he had touched her and now that he had let her go it mourned his absence. Quickly putting distance between them she glared. "What the hell was that about?" Putting as much venom into the question as she could._

_Tommy crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Two years Emma. You're going to leave for two years and you don't even have the decency to tell me? And why did Kevin already know?"_

_Was that jealousy in his voice? "Kevin knew because he recommended me for the mission. And I did tell you. You were in the room when I made the announcement." _

"_Not what I meant. Look I get it you're still pissed at me but it's been a year. You can't just leave and not talk to me…again. I have the right to know where you're going. We're…"_

_Her voice had risen cutting off the words she knew he was about to speak. "How dare you? You have no right to any input into my life. Not any more." _

"_Wanna bet? How about I stroll across the street and tell your dad what happened a year ago? I'd bet he'd agree with me." Tommy had stepped closer._

_Panic had begun to rise in her chest. But she called his bluff and gestured towards the door. "Go right ahead. I won't stop you." She paused meeting his gaze. He wasn't moving towards the door, just like she knew he wouldn't. Instead he was moving towards her. "But you won't. You've been back here for months and haven't told him, or anyone, anything."_

_When she finished talking he had invaded her personal space. His arms wrapped around her waist. Her brain had been screaming for her to push him away but she didn't. She kept her head down, not wanting to look into those warm, caring eyes. He had hooked a finger under her chni, forcing her head up. She has swallowed hard._

"_We can go over right now tell everyone what happened. They'll be shocked but…" His mouth had dipped towards hers and she had licked her lips expectantly._

"_Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Andy's overly cheerful voice splashed cold water over her. _

_Pushing out of Tommy's arms, she took a deep calming breath and smiled at the robot. "You didn't interrupt anything important, Andy. Just two old friends saying hello after time apart." She walked over and hugged him. "It's good to see you too. Can you tell SARAH I will stop by tomorrow? Mom and Dad have me booked through dinner and then Jenna has me for the night." She didn't wait for a response before she breezed out of the room._

_Before stepping out side, she leaned her head against the cool wood of the front door. Breathing deeply, she calmed down letting her heart rate return to normal. After wiping away a stray tear from her cheek she headed back into the fray of people gathered across the street. It would have been rude to skip out on her Welcome Home party after all. _

Back in the tub she took a big swig of the wine that Jenna had given her. Today had been hell on her nerves and while she didn't often drink, tonight she welcomed its mind numbing effects. How was she going to face everyone tomorrow? Why had she thought that coming home with Tommy here would be a good idea?

The fact that she wasn't over him was painfully obvious. So was the fact that he wasn't over her. Damn why did this have to be so complicated? Her finger traced the edge of the wine glass. Tommy couldn't even play his part in their charade. She had left straight from the scene of the crime for her trip around the world. Her parents had been disappointed that she hadn't come home first, she hadn't wanted them to see her in that destroyed state. But they were supportive as always. She had just finished graduate school and needed to spread her wings before settling down. At least that's what she had told them.

Tommy had gone back to his job with the US Marshall's. It had been almost six months later that Uncle Jack had convinced him to join the Eureka Sheriff's department. Uncle Jack was getting older and wanted to retire soon. Andy didn't want the job of Sheriff for himself, much more comfortable as a deputy. So a new Sheriff needed to be trained and what was Eureka without a Sheriff Carter?

Emma had hoped that the distance between her leaving and Tommy coming home supposedly broken hearted would be enough to keep everyone off the scent. And it had until today. Her mom and Uncle Jack were far too good at reading body language. And Tommy hauling her out of the diner, well that had confirmed what the pair had already been thinking.

To their credit neither mom nor dad had brought it up until they were home.

"_So do you want to talk about it?" Her mom had asked as she passed Emma a takeout carton._

_First rule of interrogation, play dumb. "Talk about what Mom?" Emma had emptied some of Vincent's delicious food onto her plate._

_Her dad answered "Why you left for your 'walk about'. Come on, did you think we weren't going to ask?"_

"_I told you when I left I needed sometime to figure out what I needed to do with my life. You said you understood." She'd looked back and forth between her parents. Why did they have to look so concerned? This just wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Ever._

_He mom placed a hand on her arm. "We thought we understood but after today we thought maybe there was another reason."_

"_Mom…"_

_Her dad had smiled at her, that big cheesy grin he always gave her to cheer her up. "So did ya kill someone?" He wagged his eyebrows to show he was kidding._

"_No Dad I didn't kill anyone."_

"_Commit some heinous crime?"_

"_No"_

"_Witness a heinous crime?"_

_She'd laughed "No."_

_He looked at her seriously "Did some jackass knock you up?"_

_Both her and her mom had yelled at the same time. "Dad!" "Zane!"_

_He just shrugged. "Come on it's not like it's outside the realm of remote possibilities."_

"_Thanks Dad. Apparently you think I'm some sort of murdering, criminal with loose moral standards." _

"_That's not what I meant." He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "It's just that you're hiding something. I just want you to know that you can tell us no matter what."_

_Ego still bruised that her dad though she would hide a pregnancy from them she spat "Well whatever it is, rest assured that I am not a criminal and that you two don't have any grandchildren running around out there. At least not from me, can't speak for the other four." She had pushed back her chair and stepped out onto the back patio._

"_Emma" Her mom came up behind her. "Your dad didn't mean any harm. He's just a complete ass sometimes. _

_She turned to face her mom. "It's fine Mom, really. Like I said I just needed to get away from here far awhile, away from school and away from where the name Donovan is associated with any type of achievement Scientific or otherwise."_

_Mom chuckled "I know that your dad's achievements must be a lot to live up to…"_

"_Yours too mom, not just dad's." _

"_But I wonder what Tommy Carter had to do with your trip."_

_Her mom had stared her down, had noticed the panic in her face before Emma could control her emotions again. _

"_I haven't seen or heard from Tommy in over a year."_

"_See that's the thing Emma. You two have been inseparable since he could crawl. So why haven't you talked to him since you left?" Concern and genuine curiosity were written all over Jo Donovan's face._

_Emma sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going over to Jenna's. I'll see you tomorrow." She had turned and left quickly not wanting any more concern from her well meaning parents._

And now here she sat in Jenna's tub drinking wine. She had spent hours discussing today's events with her best friend before escaping to this on place of relaxation. She raised her glass in a mock toast to the empty room. "Here is to drowning my sorrows and hoping that tomorrow is a better day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, sorry this took so long. Apparently my muse went on vacation without me. Hopefully I will be wrapping this up soon.**

"Hey Jo. You wanted to see me?" Tommy said poking his head her office. He prayed that this was not just another attempt to try and get information out of him. Since the incident at Café Diem a week ago, his mom, his dad, Doug, Zane and a ton of others had been trying to get him to talk about what had happened between him and Emma. Jenna had said things were just as bad for her and for Emma.

Not that he had spoken to Emma since the day of her arrival.

Jo looked up at him and smiled. "Good you're here. I need your help with a security matter. We unfortunately have to redact one of our scientists today. Stolen technology and I need you to help escort him out of his lab and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

She had stood and rounded her desk, heading out the door. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief following her.

"I'm just glad you didn't haul me in here to interrogate me."

Jo snorted and smirked up at him. "Feeling guilty about keeping secrets?"

Tommy squirmed under her intense stare. How anyone ever lied to her he would never understand. Right now he felt like blurting out the whole thing. Just confessing and getting everything out in the open. How had Jenna and Emma both kept their mouth shut for so long? And would Neil be able to hide the secret if anyone else found out he knew too?

"Relax" Jo said noting the fear on his face. "That is a discussion for another time. And just so you know eventually the truth always comes out. I've learned that the hard way."

The pair rode the elevator to section four in silence. Tommy was afraid if either one spoke right now the entire story of what had happened that fateful weekend a year ago would spill out. Just when he felt like the dam was about to burst the elevator doors mercifully opened.

Striding out Jo broke the silence "This way." She called as she turned a corner. "Dr. DeSteffano was working in the acoustics lab."

They rounded another corner and Tommy ran into something, no someone, barely able to keep himself from falling over.

"Watch where you're going Deputy Carter." He recognized her voice immediately.

"Sorry Dr. Donovan. Just in a hurry to do my job." Apparently Emma had been with her dad because he was standing behind her.

Emma glared daggers at him. "And it's your job to not look where you're going?"

He knew that he shouldn't let her get to him like this but there was something about her that always pushed him over the edge. And made him say stupid, hurtful things when he was mad, like what came out of his mouth next. "At least some of us have a job and didn't spend the last year of our life running from their problems."

You could have heard a pin drop in that hallway and he saw the hurt flash in her eyes. Then she reacted. "How dare you?" She screamed and jumped towards him. Zane pulled her back at the last minute.

"If the show fits princess." Tommy spat back. Sure he'd screwed up that day but he wasn't the one who ran away.

Stepping between the two of them Jo raised her voice "Children Stop! I'm sure whatever happened between the two of you is fascinating. Trust me I am more then willing to hear all about it. Just not right now. Can we please get to work?"

"Fine" Emma said pulling free of her dad and heading down the hall.

"Sorry." Tommy muttered as he hung his head and followed Emma down the hall.

A smile tugged at Jo's lips. "Were we this bad?" She asked her husband.

"Worse, sometimes " Zane replied laughter dancing in his eyes. "Come on we can't let them kill each other."

Both Tommy and Emma were waiting quietly by the door, trying to ignore the others presence when the older couple arrived.

Jo pressed her thumb on the security pad and the door opened.

"All right Dr. DeSteffano's scheduled shift starts in half an hour. Emma, Zane I need you two to start shutting down his projects for storage and Tommy gaurd the door. When he gets in bring him to my office and we can start the redaction process. I need to start rounding up lab techs." Jo strod back out into the hallway.

Zane was starting to shut down the main computer and Emma was messing with a small machine on the middle table. As Tommy stood by the door he couldn't help but admire her concentration on the project at hand. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, nose crinkled and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

"Hey," She said looking up at Tommy. "It's our old science fair project. The harmonic wave oscilator. Wow I can't believe this is the tech that DeSteffano stole. I mean at the time it was pretty cutting edge but that was 7 years ago."

"Hey don't knock that thing." Tommy cast her a big grin. "We won a car with that project. Man I miss that car." He moved closer to examine the machine Emma was fiddling with, he was so close their shoulders were touching.

"Well you guys would still have it if you two, Tanner and Jenna hadn't decided to take off on a road trip to California without telling anyone." Zane piped in from the other side of the room.

"Totally worth the month's grounding too" Emma her eyes still locked on the machine.

"This relay looks wrong." Tommy said leaning over to touch the offending part. When he did the machine errupted in giant sparks and he flew backwards into the wall. The room going dark around him.

* * *

><p>An hour later Emma was standing sandwiched between her parents in the infirmary. Jack and Jenna were both there too waiting to hear how Tommy was doing. Zoe and Allison were both working on him now. He had been hit with a pretty large jolt of electricity.<p>

Dr DeSteffano had obviously been tipped off that he was being redacted and had boobie trapped his machine. Stupid man, Emma thought, it's not like she wouldn't have given him permission to use it. There wasn't any need for anyone to get hurt.

Her fingers idly played with the chain around her neck, stopping short of actually pulling it out of her shirt. He'd been wearing a similar one when the accident occured. She had found it when checking his vitals. Which now meant that his mom and sister had found it. Soon everyone would know what had happened between them.

Allison stepped out from behind the curtain. "He's going to be fine." Relief filled her face. "Just needs some rest. He's sleeping now but I'll probably discharge him tonight."

Emma stepped forward. "Can I see him?"

Allison gave her a watery smile. "Sure baby, just don't wake him up."

"I won't" Emma side stepped her and ducked behind the curtain. Her heart pounding in her chest as she saw Tommy sleeping in the bed, monitors beeping all around him.

On the other side of the barrier Allison turned to her friends and husband. "I'm pretty sure I fugured out what happened between those two."

"What was it?" Jo asked softly.

Instead of responding Allison opened her hand and let a gold chain dangle from her fingers. The chain itself wasn't remarkable but the thick gold ring it was threaded through was a completly different story.


	5. Chapter 5

He was handsome when he slept, Emma thought as she sat in the chair next to Tommy. Hell, he always looked handsome. Taking his hand and listening to his rhythmic breathing she thought back to that fateful weekend that had torn them apart. She and Tommy had only been seeing each other a couple of months. They had kept it hidden from their parents because both her mom, Allison and Zoe would immediately start planning the wedding.

A laugh escapes her lips. We should have just told them, she thought as she took his hand in hers. Maybe it would have saved both of them the last year of heartache.

Vegas, Sin City, all twinkly and flashy. Neil had a rare few days off and had wanted to do something that they had never done before. So she, Neil, Jenna and Tommy had flown out there for the weekend. I mean you have four geniuses who are really good at counting cards and being discrete about it? Las Vegas was an obvious choice.

They had won so much money and had been so drunk. Through the haze of time and alcohol, she couldn't remember all of the details of that night. Well except that marriage had seemed like a really good idea at the time. Somehow the group of them had found themselves in some all night wedding chapel and before any of them could form a coherent thought, it was done.

The next morning she had woken with a pounding headache and a ring on her left hand. She had always been incredibly impulsive, a trait garnered from her father. But she also was over reactive like her mom. So when Tommy had flipped out when he realized what they had done and called it a mistake, well she lost it.

At the time she had taken it to mean that being with her was a mistake. So her fiery temper took over and she screamed, ranted and ran. Neil had helped her delete the marriage license off the State server before she left and she had sworn both him and Jenna to secrecy. But passport in hand, she hopped the first plane out of the country and tried not to look back.

The walkabout had taught her a lot about herself about what she needed and wanted. It had pushed her put her outside of her comfort zone for probably the first time in her life. Made her rely on nothing but herself, not a situation she had ever really been in growing up in Eureka.

With the hand that wasn't holding Tommy's she pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. Two rings dangled from the chain. One held a beautiful marquis cut diamond solitaire, the other a simply gold band. Her wedding and engagement rings. So light in weight, yet so heavy.

The simple truth of it was, they hadn't been ready for marriage. The relationship had been new. They could feel the impending weight of their parents' knowledge of their involvement. And despite whatever the two of them had thought at the time, they had been too young.

She felt him squeeze her hand as he stirred. "What happened?" He asked in a mumble.

"Other then scaring me half to death?" Emma asked returning the pressure on his hand. "Massive electrical shock, you are expected to make a full recovery. Your mom said she'll discharge you tonight. Of course that means spending the night being coddled by SARAH."

"I knew you cared." He grinned at her as he closed his eyes again smiling.

"Of course I care, I never stopped caring." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting since I got back into town." Her fingers still idly played with her rings.

"And I'm sorry for what happened that morning. I didn't mean that you were a mistake, just the drunken Vegas wedding part."

"I know that now."

A real smile lit his face. "You kept them." Pointing to her necklace. I would have thought you threw them in the ocean or off some mountain."

"Nope." She smiled back. "Kept them around my neck, some way you kept yours."

His smile faded and panic flitted across his face as he felt for the now none existent necklace. "Where… How did you…"

"I saw the ring after the accident and didn't have time to remove it with my dad standing right there. I'm sure either your mom or sister found it…I'm sure by now they will have worked out the whole 'oh my God the kids got married' part."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for them to find out this way."

"Honestly I'm surprised it took them this long to figure it out. I mean your dad, my mom expert interrogators, especially with nine unruly children between them. One of us was bound to slip at some point. And your mom, my dad genius problem solvers. I'm actually proud we could put one over on those four for this long."

On the other side of the curtain they could here a whispered yet heated discussion between the parents.

"Before they come busting in here and drag me out," Emma started "I need to tell you about my trip…"

"You really don't have to."

"No I do" Emma took a deep breath. "We were raised in a bubble, small town everyone knows us and are parents. All these expectations on us, whether intentionally placed there or not. We hardly ever left Eureka until college and then every science professor I had knew who my dad was. And just about everyone knows who Tanner is. So my whole everyone knew me as someone daughter or sister and well… I just wasn't ready to be seen as someone's wife."

"Emma I don't see you like that."

"Maybe you don't but I did and in some ways I still do. That's what this trip gave me. The ability for people to just see me as Emma with no expectations placed on me. I liked it. I liked getting published in mathematics journals and people appreciating my work. And appreciating just me. You know how that feels right? From when you worked with the Marshall's?"

"Yeah but Emma…" He squeezed her hand tighter.

"You also know what it feels like to be looked at like an extension of your parents. All of us legacy kids do. And I want to come home to Eureka and live and work but just not yet. I need more time to find my own voice."

Tommy swallowed hard "So you are going to take a seat on the deep space mission then?"

"No too far from home, too far from you." Smiling she said. "I hope that once both of us have grown up that one day we can really make it work."

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too." She kissed his forehead as she stood. "Now I had better get out there and try to explain what happened. You get some rest. I'll see you soon. Provided mom or dad don't strangle me first."

Deep calming breaths in and out she thought as she opened the barrier, not really ready to face the firing squad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait between chapters. MY muse is apparently still on vacation without me. Stupid Muse. Anyway… Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.**

Thirty minutes after walking away from Tommy's bed in the infirmary she found herself in her mom's office. While her mother had not actually locked her in the holding cell Emma thought she might as well have. Her path to the door was effectively blocked by three angry parents. If she ducked and weaved just right though she may be able to get out.

Not wanting to cause a scene the parents had taken her and Jenna out of the infirmary, to a place where they had promised they could talk this over rationally.

Well everything rational had gone out the window when the door had shut. There was so much yelling. Even tempered Jack Carter was now screaming at his daughter that she shouldn't have kept such a big secret. As a father it was his right to know.

Jenna gave as good as she got though. Yelling back that she wasn't a child and this wasn't anything like the time they had almost burned down the Tesla gym. If she wanted to keep a secret for her brother and her best friend then damn it she was going to keep their secret.

Hot tempered Jo Donovan's raised voice was repeating over and over again how could they be this irresponsible. That she and Tommy were always good kids even though they Emma was too impulsive for their own good. And how could they do something so stupid.

Normally cool, calm and collected Allison Carter was simply fuming that no one had bothered to tell them what had happened and they could have fixed this. Oh and the great line of "Well if Jenna knows how many others did you convince to lie for the two of you?"

Emma had known that they would be furious, that she could deal with. She stubbornly refused to sink to their level and start screaming herself. And she could handle that her lack of screaming caused everyone else's to increase. What she couldn't handle was her father, sitting on her mother's desk silent and staring at her appraisingly.

He had actually been the first to speak asking a simple question. Not an accusation or a demand just a question as if he was simply curious. "How did this not pop up on Tommy's background check before he started working here?"

Emma bit her lip, here was the part that she was least proud of and the part she would take full responsibility for. "I hacked the state's servers and deleted the marriage license, the application, everything. It's like legally it never happened."

"A felony?" He had asked. "All by yourself?" It was as if he knew she didn't have the capability of hacking the system without help. And he knew that Neil had gone on the trip too.

Pulling back her shoulders and straightening herself up to her full height she looked directly into her father's eyes. "Yes sir, just me."

Zane had nodded but anything he had left to say had been drowned out by the others in the room. It was a long time before he said anything else. But at some point that appraising look had turned to sympathy. He must have known what it was like to have the ire and rage of these people turned on him. Of course it must have been awhile since the three had turned on him in force.

Finally he stood and pulled his oldest daughter into a tight hug. His actions silencing the angry voices in the room. "Emma," he said pulling back and tilting her chin up to look at him. "You can tell me anything. And I won't judge." His trade mark smile appeared on his face. "I've no right to judge your actions. In fact I've screwed up more then you ever possibly could. You know that. So why didn't you let me help you fix this?"

The dam broke on the tears that Emma didn't even know that she was holding back. Burying her head in her dad's chest she sobbed and he gently stroked her hair. He was making the same soft soothing sounds he had made when she was a kid. She felt his love and support and suddenly it didn't feel like her world was crashing down any more. At least she felt like she had an ally.

After a few minutes Emma calmed down and pulled back from her dad. Ignoring everyone else in the room she focused her blue eyes on his. "There was nothing left to fix. We messed up, we knew it and the morning after we both said terribly hurtful things… And I ran. Hurt, embarrassed I did the one thing I was taught never to do. I ran from my problems."

"It's ok." Zane said softly. "You don't always have to be so brave. We love you no matter what."

More hot tears slid down her cheeks. "I know you do Dad, I know." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "And I don't regret what I did, none of it. Makes me who I am today."

"Good girl," Zane said pulling her into another hug. "Jenna" He said looking over her shoulder. "Can you take Emma home please?"

"Sure, No problem" Jenna said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend and pulled her towards the door and away from their now sheepish parents.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?" Zane asked the group after Jenna and Emma left. "That's how you three choose to handle this situation?"

Jack and Allison exchanged embarrassed glances and Jo looked down at her hands.

"Ok so maybe we overreacted?" Jo started but Zane cut her off.

"Ya think?" It was rare these days for Zane to lose his temper but the events of the past hour were pushing him towards the brink of melt down. He turned on to his wife. "Our daughter kept a pretty big secret from us for over a year because she was afraid that we would react exactly the way that you three did. At least four of our nine kids spent the last year lying to us, maybe more because they tend not to keep secrets from each other."

Finding his voice again Jack said "Come on Zane I know you have to be just as mad as the rest of us."

"Oh I'm mad all right but not at them. I'm disappointed in what they did and sad that they felt they didn't trust me enough to let me help or at least talk to me about it. But all of us have done some pretty questionable things."

"She committed a felony to cover this up." Jo protested.

Shrugging Zane countered, "I stole three million dollars and you three broke time travel protocols. Can you really throw stones?"

"But they got married and then didn't tell anyone." Allison said exasperated.

Zane laughed, loudly. "You and Jack left Jenna and Kevin with us for a weekend and eloped. Without telling anyone, not even Zoë or Kevin. Again stones."

"I just can't believe those two could be so irresponsible." Jo said almost in a whisper.

"This isn't even the worst thing that they've done. And you know what I'm not sure that it's necessarily a bad thing overall."

Three pairs of eyes looked shocked eyes turned on the dark haired man.

"What? I just stood here and watched 'little Miss I'm never wrong Emma Donovan' stand here and admit she made a mistake. Not only that but she stood here and let you yell at her about just how wrong she was and never once did she raise her voice." Zane rubbed the back of his neck. "A year ago she would have yelled back and told us we had no business telling her how to live her life. It may have come at the cost of a broken heart but my little girl has done a hell of a lot of growing up."

Not waiting for a response Zane walked back over to Jo's desk. He picked up the chain holding Tommy's ring and turned to leave the room.

Startled Jo caught him before he stepped out of the door. "Zane, I'm sorry. I overreacted, we overreacted. Are we okay?"

"We'll be fine but don't apologize to me. I think all three of you owe Emma and Jenna an apology." He turned again to leave.

'Wait," Jo stopped him again. 'Where are you going?"

"Apparently to talk to my son-in-law." Leaving Jo stunned he side stepped her and left the room, heading for the infirmary.

When the door shut Jack, Allison and Jo exchanged stunned glances. The three were amazingly silent for a few minutes before Jack started laughing. Soon Allison and Jo joined in and all three were laughing so hard that tears started streaming down their faces.

Taking great gulps of air Allison finally able to speak again, "when did Zane Donovan become the level-headed, rational parent out of all of us?"

This caused Jack and Jo to once again double over with laughter both knowing that Allison was right and everything that Zane had somehow become the voice of reason.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Zane stood in the infirmary, hands in pockets, watching Tommy sleep. He had known this kid since the day that he was born. And honestly a relationship between Emma and Tommy wasn't exactly a surprise. Zane had seen the signs for years. He'd watched the two of them dance around each other before finally coming together.<p>

As a dad, Zane had always been protective of his girls. Hell raising three pretty daughters and trying to protect them from the type of guy he used to be was a full time job. He now marveled on the fact that some angry father hadn't murdered him years ago.

So when it came to Emma being involved with Henry Thomas Carter, he felt like she was in good hands. He was a good kid and an even better man. Polite, respectful, dedicated and a healthy dose of fear of not only him but Jo as well.

Across the room Tommy stirred in his bed.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" Zane asked.

Opening and closing his eyes a few times Tommy sat up a little in his bed. "Depends. Are you going to kill me now or wait until I'm out of the hospital?"

The older man laughed and smiled down at Tommy. Walking towards the bed young deputy Carter flinched. "Calm down I'm not going hurt you I just need to talk to you." Zane sat down in the visitors chair and Tommy pushed himself into a full sitting position.

It was several long minutes before either man spoke.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Tommy said hanging his head. "I guess I just figured it would all come out in my back ground check. Can't tell you how nervous I was when Jo called me into her office after she ran it."

Zane laughed. "She can be a pretty scary woman. All fire and rage when you make her upset but also very protective... Emma is so much like her."

Gulping Tommy looked up to meet Zane's eyes. Might as well take whatever this angry father had to dish out like a man.

Instead of anger, Tommy only saw confusion and sympathy in the older man's face. "When Jo and I first started seeing each other, I screwed up so many times. We both screwed up so many times. Part of me thought that we were never going to make it."

Tommy seemed unable to believe what he was hearing. Zane and Jo had always seemed do solid, like they had always been meant to be. Like his mom and dad.

"The reason it did work," Zane continued "was because one of us always kept fighting. Sometimes it was me and sometime it was her but there was not time when both of us gave up because we loved each other. More than anything we loved each other."

Zane leaned back in his chair and appraised the young man in front of him. "The question I have for you is... In spite of everything that had happened between you and Emma. In spite of hurtful words and the fact that she ran away. Do you still love her? Because if you do you need to fight for her. It will not always be easy and honestly I'm not sure if you two can patch this up. But I hope that you can because if you do... it will be better then you could have ever imagined."

Standing abruptly Zane turned to leave.

"I love her more then anything..."

A huge smile crossed Zane's face and turned back he said. "Glad you figured that out. But if you try and marry her again without letting me walk my little girl down the aisle... you won't live to regret it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. I am totally blaming my new found love of Doctor Who. But hasn't it been an exciting month for ****Eureka**** related news. Only 6 weeks before season 5 begins. Jaime is creating a new show, Colin is doing a pilot, Niall signing for the lead on a show and Erica is having a baby!**

**Oh and did anyone read the press release details on the season opener? Interesting information in there about what happens when the crew gets back.**

**Anyway here is the conclusion to Emma and Tommy's story. Probably the last one I'll do at least for the next 6 weeks.**

A cold, wet wind blew across the mountain top. It was hard to tell if the weather was about to bring rain or snow. On one hand it was early December in thePacific Northwest. On the other the EM shield protectingEurekatended to keep the temperature several degrees warmer then the surrounding area. One thing was for sure though; either way she'd have to head back down the mountain in the morning. Back to civilization, back to wrath of her mom, Allison and Jack.

At least she had her dad on her side. He hadn't been happy when she called him to say she was going camping for a night or two after the whole incident in her mom's office. But the truth of the matter was she just wasn't ready to face a town full of people who by now would know that Emma Donovan had secretly married Tommy Carter. Right now though, lying in this spot on top ofMountEureka, looking up at the stars Emma found just a small bit of piece.

There was a rustling noise from the bushes, foot steps, slightly panting breaths. She didn't turn her head at the sound. There was only one person who could or would possibly find her in this little haven.

"Tell me again why I didn't become an astronomer?" She asked moving over to make room for him on the blanket.

"Too much practical, not enough theory for that brilliant brain of yours," He laid down next to her, one arm tucked behind his head, his gaze following hers up to the heavens. "Your only 23, you could always go back and get another degree."

"Nah, I think they'd lose their beauty if I actually studied them. Sometimes the beauty is in the mystery." She heaved a heavy sigh as his fingers interlaced with hers.

"You know if you were trying to hide from me, you did a pretty awful job. I mean your dad said you went camping and you came to our spot. And I was after all aUSMarshall. Not hard to track at all."

"If I wanted to hide from you, you wouldn't have found me. I'm hiding from the gossip mill that is our home town." She rolled over on her side to face him not letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry I left you there to face everyone on your own, but after what happened between the parents and me…"

Rolling over Tommy met her eyes. "It's ok. Jenna told me what happened and I'm sorry that they took everything out on you. I'm just as much to blame for that night as you. But don't worry about it, after your dad came to see me, Zoë, Jenna and Kevin wouldn't let my parents or your mom within 30 feet of me."

"Carter kids stick together huh?"

"Absolutely."

"So you talked to my dad? We didn't… you know… hurt you or…"

Tommy laughed. "I thought that's what he was there for at first but no, he didn't hurt me. Gave me some really great advice and a warning."

"Really? What did he say?" Her lips pulled into a half smile just imagining the advice that Zane Donovan would give to his… well to his son in law.

Inching closer Tommy lifted his free hand to Emma's cheek. "He told me to fight. That if I wanted to have you in my life then one of us needs to be fighting to keep the other… always." His lips were centimeters from hers and she could feel his warm breath on hers. "And that is exactly what I am going to do."

When the last of the space between them was closed Emma felt relief, happiness, and homecoming. His mouth against hers was the same as it had been before. As if no time had passed. Her free hand curled into his hair and his dropped to the small of her back and pulled her closer. After several long minutes they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Where do we go from here?" Emma asked. "We can't just go back to being married. I'm not ready for that. But everyone knows that we were. How can we just date after everything?"

"Screw what everyone else knows or thinks. This is about us and your right. We're not ready to be married. At least not yet. But dating and I mean seriously dating sounds pretty good to me." He leaned in for another short kiss. "Besides we have enough siblings between us to ward off any of the naysayers."

Emma rolled back onto her back and gazed into the heavens again. Her mind was racing was this really their second chance? Was she ready for this? "Maybe…" She exhaled heavily. "Maybe we could make this work… I just don't want to lose you again but I'm just not ready to settle down. To have other people tell me what projects I should be working on. Mom would tell me I am too much like my Dad." Emma smiled.

"You don't have to settle down yet you know. You can still do the deep space exploration trip. I mean what's two years?" Even though he meant it, the words still caught in his throat. "I mean I would have thought a year apart when we weren't even talking to each other would change how we felt…"

"But it didn't" Emma finished as she rolled to face him again, her smile lighting the darkness surrounding them. "So two years, when we know I'm coming home… to you."

"Yeah" Tommy gave her his goofy Carter grin. "And in the meantime we could make the most of the time we'd have before you left."

"It's defiantly something to think about." Emma moved her gaze from Tommy's face back skyward her mind working furiously over what had been said and snuggling into Tommy's side.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later<p>

Jo pulled Emma into probably the fifteenth hug in just the past 20 minutes alone. "I can't believe you're leaving again. So soon after you got back." Jo blinked back the tears from her eyes. Zane pulled Jo off of Emma and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Seriously Mom, I won't be gone long. I promise I'll call as much as I can. And when I get back I'm taking you up on that job offer Uncle Doug." Emma smiled at the head of GD.

"Glad to hear it. Global will be lucky to have you" Fargo said as he pulled her into a hug.

They were gathered on Café Diem, where Vincent was throwing her a going away party. Most of her siblings as well as Zoë's kids and Doug and Holly's had already gone back to college after the winter break. Still the crowd in the diner was fairly large. Tanner, Jenna, Zoë, Lucas, Kevin, Vincent, Doug, Holly, Henry, Grace, Andy, Allison, Jack in addition to her parents had gathered to wish her well. One person was conspicuously absent though. Tommy.

Emma's eyes darted to the door one more time before Jack caught her attention.

"He forgot something, said he'd be here in a minute." Jack said pulling her into another hug.

Smiling into his shoulder Emma said. "I know he wouldn't miss this."

At that moment the door opened and Tommy came in brushing the snow off his jacket. "Sorry I'm late. I just remembered something important that I needed to pack in the car." Looking up he saw the big banner Vincent had strung across the café.

_Bon Voyage and Safe Travels Emma and Tommy!_

"Aww Vincent you shouldn't have." Tommy pulled the older man into a hug. "We're only going to be gone a couple months."

Vincent's eyes were filled with tears. "Just wanted to let you two know how much we are going to miss you both."

Smiling Tommy made his way over to Emma. "Sorry I'm late" He dropped a kiss onto her temple.

"Enough PDA, that's still my little sister. Wait until you're alone ok?" Tanner piped in. Jenna elbowed him soundly in the ribs.

"Emma please don't push him over the side of a mountain when he inevitably ticks you off." Allison said as she hugged each of them in turn. "he may be a pain but he's still my baby."

"I'll try but no promises." Emma laughed.

The party was fun but it was getting late and Emma and Tommy had a long drive and a plane to catch.

"We had better get going." Tommy said shaking Zane's hand.

"One last thing," Zane said clapping him on the shoulder. "You two are not allowed to get married. At least not without us there." His face broke into a huge grin.

Tommy smiled back. "I'll make you a deal." He walked over behind Emma and slipped the necklace containing her wedding and engagement ring from her neck.

"Hey" Emma protested but Tommy just winked at her.

He took off his necklace too and added Emma's wedding ring to his chain and handed both wedding rings over to Zane. "You hold onto these while we're gone. I really don't want to marry her without them."

"Deal" Zane said putting the rings into his pocket.

Tommy held the diamond engagement ring in between his thumb and fore finger. His eyes flicking between the object and Emma's left hand "As for this one…" He was quiet for a few seconds and the room stilled in anticipation of a proposal they all just knew was coming.

He dropped the ring into his palm. "I think I'll hold onto it until I find the perfect moment to give it back to you Em." And he pocketed the ring, winking at her.

Laughter erupted in the gathered crowd and a few more hugs were exchanged before Emma and Tommy left.

"You know what this means?" Jo said to Allison as they watched their children drive off.

"We get to plan an extravagant town wide wedding?" Allison said excitedly.

Carter laughed. "At least it's traditionally the brides parents that have to pay for the festivities. And a town wide wedding sounds pricey"

Zane rolled his eyes as Allison, Jo, Zoë, Holly and Jenna started to huddle together and talk dresses. He heard Vincent clamoring about a menu and a cake. Things could be worse he thought Emma could be marrying someone more like her dear old dad. Shuddering at the thought he turned to Fargo and Henry to talk about anything but weddings.


End file.
